In the past, games such as squash, badminton, table tennis, tennis, and/or racket ball have utilized rackets for players to score points within a game. In these games, scoring has occurred by forcing an opponent to miss a shot where each missed shot either transferred service or the missed shot was counted as a point for a serving player.
Other types of racket games are known where the goal of the game is to count consecutive hits by a player for as long a period of time as possible. Games of this type are kadima and/or matkot which focus on team cooperation to improve scoring.
A problem with the counting games as known is the concentration required to consecutively hit a ball while simultaneously accurately counting the number of hits. An individual focusing or concentrating on striking a ball frequently loses count of the exact number of consecutive hits. An individual concentrating on accurately counting the number hits frequently fails to provide sufficient concentration to strike a ball resulting in a missed shot and the end of the game.
In light of the above it would be desirable to provide a racket or paddle device which simultaneously counts consecutive hits and audibly recites and/or records the number of consecutive hits which have occurred during a period of the use of the racket.
The entire content of any patents listed within the present patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention in various of its embodiment is summarized below. Additional details of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The present invention may be embodied in a variety of different embodiments. In general the invention is directed to a novel counting racket and methods of its use. Preferably, the inventive counting racket employs a relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation, wherein the counting racket counts the number of hits upon a racket and provides an audible signal as to the amount of consecutive hits without fear of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the counting racket comprises a racket or paddle having a processor, an acoustic sensor, and a speaker. In this embodiment the counting racket may be configured to count consecutive hits and recites the number of hits either consecutively for one player, or alternatively for two players. The recitation of hits may occur as the hits are made by the racket or the number of hits may be recorded by the processor for recitation at a later time.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the counting racket employs a memory having preprogrammed phrases providing predetermined phrases during the use of the racket. Such phrases may be of an encouraging, humorous, and/or sarcastic nature. For example, if an extended period of time passes without a successful hit the processor may be programed to play one or more of a selection of preprogramed humorous or sarcastic comments stored in the memory of the racket.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the counting racket has an aperture adapted to receive an elastic cord which is secured to a ball.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the counting racket is provided with a hardened racket face having an acoustic sensor receptive to receive and record a strike of a ball upon the racket. The received sound may be recorded or otherwise stored in the memory for playback at a latter time.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the counting racket includes a handle which is adapted to receivingly hold a controller, a memory, and a power source.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the counting racket includes a throat extending from a handle where the throat preferably includes an acoustic sensor, a speaker, and at least one switch.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the counting racket includes an acoustic sensor, speaker and at least one switch which are in communication with the controller, memory, and the power source for counting strikes upon a racket and audibly signaling the number of strikes occurring within a game.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the racket includes a memory having pre-stored audible numeric signals and/or humorous, encouragement, and/or sarcastic phrases to be signaled during a game.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the racket provides for a racket or paddle face extending from a throat where the paddle is adapted to strike a ball during use of the counting racket within a game.
Additional details and/or embodiments of the invention may be found below.